Different kinds of portable devices may be carried by a user and used to receive input from the user that carry out various functions. For example, a very common portable device is a portable phone such as a cell phone. The user enters numbers on a cell phone, then presses send, in order to make a call.
Most or all of these devices also store address books and allow speed dial selections. For example, the device may allow “speed Dial 1” in order to call person 1 on your address list.
Other devices, for example, various kinds of PDAs and the like may be used to enter information.
These devices lost often include locking controls that prevent the keyboard from being unintentionally initiated when it is being transported, for example when in a pocket or purse. Users may forget to turn the lock on, which may lead to unintentional calls being made.
One scenario is so-called “butt dialing”, where motions of a user create unintended depression of keys on the cell phone, to call a remote person unintentionally.